


Just Another One of Those Days

by liveonthesun



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Scully walks into the office and immediately knows she isn't going to be able to concentrate on anything.</p><p>Today is one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [xf_pornbattle](http://xf-pornbattle.livejournal.com/3435.html) prompt "coffee break."

There are days when Scully walks into the office and immediately knows she isn't going to be able to concentrate on anything.

Today is one of those days.

She enters the room to see Mulder standing next to his projector, leaning against it, just waiting for her to get there. His collar is already undone, his sleeves rolled up, and his shirt coming untucked from his pants. To keep herself from giving him any inappropriate looks, she quickly takes a sip of her coffee and sits down.

It only gets worse as he begins to ramble about the case, phrases like sexually sustained being and gains energy from orgasms rolling off his tongue a mile a minute.

Sex and Mulder, Mulder and sex. The two bombard her brain until she finds herself unable to keep them apart no matter how hard she tries. As her mind begins to wander to unchaste areas, she begins to feel that certain tingle between her crossed legs and switches them to see if the change in pressure helps any.

It doesn't.

So she taps her nails against the thermos, beating out the rhythms of whatever song runs through her mind. It's not long, though, until Liz Phair's "Flower" pushes itself in (though she doesn't even realize it until she's on the line, _I'll fuck you and your minions, too_ ), and so she gives up.

She tries to concentrate on the drink in her hand, the bitter-sweet coffee filling her mouth with each sip. She's glad she was short on milk this morning, for the extra kick of the coffee takes her mind away from him for just a moment, just long enough to keep her control.

And then her coffee runs out just as he's beginning to describe in great detail the methods used by the criminal to seduce his victims.

She switches her legs again and looks down into the thermos wondering what she's going to do now and doesn't look up until he suddenly stops speaking about sex monsters and she realizes he's saying her name.

"Scully, is there anything you need?"

"Hm?"

"You've been fidgeting like crazy and I swear you haven't heard a word I've said all morning and you've been starting into that cup for about a minute and a half now."

"No. I'm fine Mulder, really. I'm just having a hard time concentrating this morning."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. I didn't get much sleep last night."

He gives her a look that tells her he's not buying any of it.

It doesn't help her current situation in the least and it's about all she can take.

"Do you mind if I go get more coffee?"

"Be my guest."

She walks right past the coffee room and straight into the bathroom directly to the first empty stall. Her hand finds warmth and silk and it's not long until she's having to bite her lip to keep herself quiet.

She washes her hands and checks herself in the mirror, smoothing her hair and splashing a bit of water on her face to bring down the flush in her cheeks.

When she gets back to the office, Mulder smiles and says, "Coffee room, huh?"

She can feel her cheeks immediately turn red again and it takes everything she has to keep her voice calm as she asks, "What do you mean?"

"You left your thermos on the desk."


End file.
